Monkey See, Doggie Do
"Monkey See, Doggie Do" is the first released episode of The Powerpuff Girls, though it was not the first produced episode. It was Insect Inside, which had been completed before this episode, which had an early airing on November 18, 1998. This is the first appearance of Mojo Jojo. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls go to the dogs, literally, as they stop Mojo Jojo from transforming all people into dog slaves. Plot It's night time in the city of Townsville, and every one is sleeping, getting ready for tomorrow. However, someone isn't sleeping, and that someone has cleverly stolen a dog-headed bust, along with a pair of rubies, from the Townsville Museum. The next day, the girls investigated the crime scene, and they thought they couldn't find any clues, until the stolen rubies (the Anubial Jewels) would qualify. The show fades to an observatory atop an inactive volcano, where the thief is revealed to be Mojo Jojo, a talking chimpanzee wearing a tunic, a metal turban-styled helmet that covers his mutated brain, and talks with a Japanese accent. He combines both the bust, the Anubis Dog Head, with the Jewels, for his plan to make the world bow down to him. Around the same time, the girls flew out of the Museum to look for a trail, until they found a dog (a Jack Russell Terrier) trapped in a car parked at Malph's. They freed the dog, who later asked for help. When asked who trapped him in there, the dog trails off into barking. The girls think this is weird, then they look to see the entire city populated by dogs (among the dogs was a Collie, Bullmastiff, St. Bernard and various terrier mixes). "Something funny's going on around here," as pointed out by Blossom. Then, Buttercup notices the signal in the sky, and head over to Townsville Hall, where the girls find that the Mayor and Ms. Sara Bellum have been turned into dogs. The Mayor tries to inform the girls who is behind all this, before he trails off into a barking terrier. The girls fly out of the office over to their house. It turns out Mojo is busy turning all of Townsville into dogs, and after doing so, he hypnotizes everyone of them into obeying his every command (while some of the people of Townsville where doing something to even know they turned into Dogs; among the people who didn't know they turned into a dog was a sleeping police man, 2 men who turned into dalmations listening to music, and a group of thugs playing poker). Later, the girls arrive too late, and find the Professor as a small black and white dog (possibly a terrier). He tries to tell them what happened, but all he could do is bark. The girls see he was asking for water, they get him some, and he barks again. Buttercup, irked, plays fetch with him. Around the same time, a group of hypnotized dobermans steal enough Jewels for Mojo to turn the entire world into dogs. Back home, the Professor fetches his pipe, and tells them who did it: "Bow-wow Wow-wow." Blossom thinks he said it was Mojo Jojo, to which the Professor confirms with a single "Bow". The girls then fly on over to the observatory. While they fly, Mojo has finally turned the entire world into dogs. When the girls arrive, they were too late; he turns them, too, into dogs, as the ape calls them "Powerpups." He commands them to stay, but Blossom then notices the bust is responsible for this mess, and the only way to break the spell is to break the bust. They attempt to throw the head off the dome, but Mojo catches it before it could break. He orders his dobermans to fight the girls, and after defeating them, the girls gang up on Mojo. Mojo jumps on his controls to keep out of the girls reach. Buttercup then realizes he's on stairs, and she runs around the machine to bite Mojo in the butt. Yelling in pain, Mojo lets go of the bust, which breaks on his helmet, thus resulting the spell to be broken, and the Powerpuffs were girls again, but at a price—turning Mojo into a dog himself. Back home, they ask the Professor if they could keep him. But he answers, "It’s a big responsibility keeping an evil villain in the house. You’ve got to feed him, water him, take him for walks, keep him from causing mayhem and chaos. And chewing the furniture." And the day is saved. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Mojo Jojo *Mayor *Ms. Sara Bellum *Professor Utonium Quotes :Girls break into the observatory :Blossom: Not so fast... :Buttercup: ...Mojo... :Bubbles: ...Jojo. :hit by the beam :Mojo: Too late, Powerpuffs. (The Girls are now dogs) Or should I say "Power''pups''? Trivia *This marks the debut of Mojo Jojo, unless one counts The Powerpuff Girls Movie which chronologically is the first, making this episode the second. *This Episode was based on an unproduced Whoopass Girls short(?). *This marks the debut of the Powerpuff signal in the sky. However, it is only pulsated with this episode. The signal appears again in "Superfriends." *This episode has a sequel, "Monkey See, Doggy Two," which aired almost two years later. *This episode also was supposed to be the 2nd produced episode, but it aired 1st because Cartoon Network always airs the episodes out of production order. *Mojo Jojo turns the Narrator into a dog who was yelling him for turning everyone into dogs, thus breaking the 4th wall. *This is the first of the five episodes Don Shank storyboarded because this is a special episode. *This is one of Craig McCracken's ten favorite episodes. *The climax of this episode is shown in "The City of Clipsville". Goofs * When Bubbles is playing with the Mayor she could be heard giggling but her mouth was not moving. Main Article: Monkey See, Doggie Do/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes storyboard by Don Shank Category:Episodes storyboarded by Don Shank Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Craig McCracken's 10 favourite episodes Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken